


Hope's last hope

by TheShyAnyGirl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Hope, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyAnyGirl/pseuds/TheShyAnyGirl
Summary: Davina: “That was the spell working. Now if Dahlia get’s so close to Hope that she can see her the person will show up.”She had not seen anyone except Dahlia that was in front of her.“Who are you child.”“Did you just call me a child? Do you wanna know who I am. I’m Hope freaking Mikaelson, That's who I am, now where am I?”





	Hope's last hope

Klaus was fretting waiting for the little witch. Freya was still in chains sitting on the sofa humming to herself. Davina came walking with Rebekah beside her.  
“Are you sure that this bloody spell will work Davina?”  
“Yes, this spell will summon a person, who wants and can protect Hope.”  
“I hope so little witch or I…”  
“Relax brother if it goes wrong we still have Freya, that I see still is in chains.”  
“It will not fail, and after this, you’re giving me Kol’s ashes as agreed.”  
“Yeah yeah, now get on with it.”  
Davina gestured for Hayley who gave her a veil with Hope’s blood. Then she sat down in a crouch starting to chant, winds started blowing and Hope came levitating out of her crib and led down gently in front of Davina, and then she was done the winds stopped and everything turned back.  
“What the bloody hell was that.”  
“That was the spell working. Now if Dahlia gets’s so close to Hope that she can see her the person will show up.”  
Freya made a choked sound.  
“Well, that’s good.”  
She then pointed at the flowers that had started growing over the entrance. Klaus picked Hope up quickly. Then they saw brown haired middle aged women come strolling in.  
“Uh. I didn’t expect to find you here Freya with what belongs to me. Now hand over what belongs to me.”  
Hayley growled and launched herself at Dahlia, but with a flick of Dahlia’s wrist she went flying into the wall at this Hope started crying and a whirlwind picked up, and there came a blinding white light.  
“Where the bloody hell am I?”  
Everybody opened their eyes, and saw what looked like a Teenager?  
“Do I have to ask again?”  
She had not seen anyone except Dahlia that was in front of her.  
“Who are you, child.”  
“Did you just call me a child? Do you wanna know who I am. I’m Hope freaking Mikaelson, That's who I am, now where am I?”  
At the name everyone was shocked, and Klaus made a choked sound that made Hope turning to look at him, and her face took his breath away this was really his child.  
“Uh, Dad is here, but who is this person?”  
She looked around and her eyes stopped abruptly at the sight of Davina.  
“HOLLY MOTHER OF SHITCAKES.”  
Everyone looked questionable at Hope. Even more so when she in a flash was right up in Davina’s space circling her.  
“Firstly wow you’re young like my age young what, and…”  
She sniffed in.  
“Still a witch.”  
At this everyone made shocked noises no one more than Davina herself.  
“What do you mean still?”  
Hope hummed and looked up at Davina with a questionable look.  
“Uhm, how young are you?”  
“I’m 16 why.”  
“Then they answer is a spoiler, sorry.”  
Dahlia made a coughing sound to direct the attention to her.  
“Well then. Hand over what is me.”  
Hope looked questionable at everyone.  
“Do you have her vase or something?”  
At this Dahlia looked shocked at Hope and everyone else with hope?  
“Don’t you know this woman.”  
Freya waved her hands in the direction of Dahlia, but that wasn’t what Hope noticed no it was the chains.  
“Uhm no. Now, what is it with the chains.”  
She then flashed over and took them of her.  
“Why were you in chains Aunt Freya?”  
“Wait you call me aunt.”  
“Why shouldn’t I, and again did someone steal the woman’s vase or what not.”  
Jackson goes forward and touches her shoulder.  
“She means you.”  
“Uhm. What.”  
She turns looking at Dahlia, and then smirks.  
“You must be that crazy witch Freya told me about, well bye.”  
She then flicked her wrist and Dahlia went flying into the wall she then chanted for a bit a knife appearing in her hand and rushed forward stabbing her in the heart.  
“Do you think this will kill me?”  
“Yes I actually do, it’s made of a scorned Vikings ashes, soil from your motherland, and lastly the blood from the witch you loved the most Esther Mikaelson.”  
Op until Esther’s name left Hope’s leaps Dahlia had been smiling and now she actually looked down and realized she was turning to stone. She vaporized and Hope turned around ready to talk with her family from the past when a white blinding light came and when it was gone so was she. Klaus looked down at baby Hope.  
“You’re going to be amazing.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't judge quikly pls.


End file.
